sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Veldarius I Imperior
Lord Emperor Veldarius I was the fourth sovereign of the Sith Imperium, but only the second to rule as Lord Emperor. He was formerly a Lord Councillor on the Imperial Council of the Sith Imperium and a Dark Lord of the Sith. Prior to his ascension he headed of the Ministry of War under the late Lord Emperor Arestenax. Before that, he served as Minister of State, Education, and Commerce. Darth Veldarius is of Alderaanian decent, born into House Imperior. He was the son of Duke Arkam of House Imperior. His father was cousin to Lady Pyara of the Alderaanian House Bailiss, making Veldarius a second-cousin royal predecessor, Darth Arestenax of House Roderick. Following the death of Grand Duke Willerick (Arestenax) of House Roderick, Veldarius inherited the royal house. Through these relations, Veldarius is of Alderaanian Houses Roderick and Imperior. Styles of Address Current - His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius of the Houses Roderick and Imperior, the first of his name, the Wise and Mighty, the Reborn, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Conqueror of Amgarrak and Grand Duke of House Imperior of Alderaan Former (As Dark Councillor) - His Honor, Darth Veldarius of House Imperior, Lord Councillor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Head of the Ministry of War, and Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military Combined Armed Forces. Chronicle of Time The story of His Imperial Majesty, Darth Veldarius Imperior I ''— '''Early Life' Veldarius was of Alderaanian descent, born the heir of the noble House Imperior. His parents were Alissa and Arkam, with his father secretly holding the title of Sith Lord within the Empire. Raised and educated by the pair, Veldarius received a blessed upbringing and excellent education. The youngest years were a blur of faces, with the young noble meeting many different kings and queens, dukes, and duchesses. House Imperior was prosperous under Arkam's benevolent rule, and the estate's bounty reflected that quality. From the moment he was enrolled general schooling, Veldarius immediately tested as very bright. He proved to be far more advanced both intellectually and emotionally when compared with other children of similar age. This did come with downsides, as Veldarius found himself easily alienated from social cliches because of how he acted around others. He tended to throw empathy to the winds in exchange for knowledge and furtherance of his academic career. Veldarius completed schooling with relative ease, beginning immediately to work with his father Arkam in up-keeping the image of the House. Veldarius eventually stumbled across his father's collection of Sith tomes and a small number of Sith holocrons. He was immediately intrigued, as this field of study was unbeknownst to him at the time. By the time he had been caught, Veldarius had absorbed information on several notable Sith Lords, as well as the understanding that Korriban was home to an academy of the Sith; a place where one could go to learn the ways of the Dark Side. Veldarius began experimenting, finding quickly that he had a potential in the Force. He approached his father, requesting admittance to this academy. Arkam, though hesitant at first, could see no reason to prevent his son from following in his footsteps. With a degree of hesitation, Veldarius' father enrolled the boy in the Academy on Korriban. The soon-to-be Sith said his goodbyes to his family and friends and set out alone on a journey during which he would learn to command the Force and wield it without equal. Tenebris Veldarius arrived on Korriban with a number of other aspirants. Greeted at the gates by an overseer, the young man would soon face a number of difficult and perilous trials on his journey to becoming Sith. Throughout his time on Korriban, Veldarius would delve into the ancient tombs, recovering relics of a bygone age which would be taken by the overseer and turned in the proper authorities. Throughout this time, no credit would be given to the young Sith. In equal measure, Veldarius spent his time in the libraries of the Academy. The sheer number of volumes dedicated to the study and utilization of the Force, as well as numerous available holocrons and relics, was hypnotizing. A young Veldarius spent days on end reading tome after tome, memorizing all he could. Using this newfound knowledge to his advantage, the Sith found he could easily best the other aspirants in his journey to apprenticeship. Veldarius completed his trials at the age of sixteen, chosen immediately by a master known as Lord Drakien. After taking Veldarius into his service, Drakien departed with the new apprentice to the planet of Dromund Kaas--the capital world of the Sith Empire. Overlooked by the tall, gleaming spires of Kaas city, Drakien and his apprentice would toil for a two year stint studying the nature of the Force and its applications in the Dark Side. The pair would travel from planet to planet often, delving into long-forgotten tombs and recovering lost troves of knowledge and treasure. Happy to expand his knowledge-base, Veldarius accompanied with no hesitation. After a number of years, Veldarius would eventually strike his master down; the man had grown weak and lacked ambition, and the younger Sith had no patience for this. Taking on the mantle of Lord of the Sith, he would continue his travels and studies, amassing more knowledge and recording it in various tomes. Most notably, Veldarius wrote and compiled the Akdȗrun Infinium, a collection of studies regarding Sith Alchemy and Force power. While his crave for knowledge was strong, the Sith eventually elected to return home to Alderaan and check on the family. He had not seen his mother, father, or family for some time. Loyalty Veldarius returned to Alderaan to find his house, House Imperior, a shadow of its former self. A number of rival houses had banded together in a coalition against the Empire-leaning houses of the West. Eventually neutralizing the coalition with the assistance of a handful of equally-oppressed houses, Veldarius and Arkam, his father, were able to salvage the mess. With a little elbow grease Arkam and Veldarius brought House Imperior a large degree of wealth and glory. No longer shackled by enemies, House Imperior could rise to its full potential. Additionally, Veldarius oversaw the construction of the Citadel—House Imperior's regnal estate. The structure was a mass of soaring towers and beautiful courtyards, with a great hall to match that of House Thul. Taking four years to construct, the Citadel continues to serve as the Imperior Family's base of operations on their home planet. One day, whilst reading in the gardens of the Citadel, Veldarius came across an unfamiliar term: an organization called the Sith Imperium. It interested him, and he wanted to know more. Vivat Imperii As affairs with House Imperior hit a lull in the days following the end of the coalition and relative peace within their corner of Alderaan, Veldarius decided to pursue knowledge regarding the Sith Imperium. After days of meticulous research, the Sith stumbled upon a trove of information in an old, discarded data-pad. Through careful research he learned that it was a small cult of Sith and former Imperials that had sought refuge somewhere in the Indrexu Spiral, and that they practiced a variation of the traditional Sith Code. This in particular he found quite intriguing, as he too had gripes with the morality and efficiency of the Sith doctrine. The topic was rather obscure, and unfortunately the Sith Lord found little else on the matter. He left the matter in the back of his mind for a while, focusing on developing a new form of Force meditation he christened ethereal observation. In a meditative stance, Veldarius could shift his consciousness into a plane of the Force, using newfound sight to uncover any external influences on one's mind or conscious. Primarily, it was to detect if someone had been mind-tricked or possessed. Figuring it would come in handy, he focused his efforts. As life on Alderaan became repetitive, Veldarius began to notice the continual absence of his father for days or even weeks at a time. When asked, Arkam explained that he was making a business deal with Czerka Corporation, a expansive Sith-aligned organization known for producing arms. Arkam claimed the deal would benefit House Imperior. He went on to provide that he was expected to appear at shareholder meetings, and it was for that reason he was continually absent as he traveled to the planet of Telos IV with frequency. These business meetings occurred quite often for a number of months. Eventually, Veldarius' father called him to his study and told him something relatively alarming. Arkam revealed that House Imperior had landed in a massive debt to Czerka, and he had been busy at work attempting to rectify the problem. Veldarius immediately promised to help fix the issue, and Arkam graciously thanked him. The next day, the younger Sith awoke to find that his father had gone without a trace. Veldarius, heavily confused, searched Arkam's study for answers. He found a simple note left on an open window of his father's terminal. The note read: Attached to the note is a holo-recording of Arkam. The older man explains how he had taken taken notice of his son's interest in the group calling itself the Sith Imperium. He then went on to reveal that he had long been partnered with the order, and that House Roderick, one of House Imperior's Alderaanian allies, was also affiliated with the mysterious group. Arkam goes on to state that, throughout his service to the Sith Empire, he had become aware of several unforgivable oversights in both the Sith code and the Sith way of life. Arkam had, in fact, served a different liege for some time—Arestenax. Arkam explains that Willerick, Duke of House Roderick, was indeed Force-sensitive and had taken on the Sith name of Arestenax. Arkam goes on to summarize that Arestenax was the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium and Rubar, Veldarius' grandfather, had worked upon his Dark Council as part of the upper echelon. Attached to the holo-recording was a set of coordinates and a pendant that bore a carved Vorn Tiger. Veldarius was eager to learn more, and hastily departed for the attached coordinates after placing his brother Vindictivus in a position as regent. Arriving on a planet called Ry'llara, Veldarius was immediately admitted to capital after presenting the pendant bearing the Vorn Tiger. Following an attendant, he began making his way towards the capital Once inside, they guided him to an audience room where he was met by what could only be a Dark Council. Many figures sitting in tall-backed chairs, with a throne looming on the far side. On that throne sat a white-clad individual, immediately recognizable as the man named Willerick that Veldarius had met on Alderaan prior. The figure introduced himself as Arestenax. Understanding Veldarius' value, Arestenax then offered him a place within the order that called themselves the Sith Imperium. The Sith Lord graciously accepted, giddy in anticipation of once more proving himself to a figure of significant power. Adventures on Asmodeus One fateful day Veldarius was called to the bridge of the Sovereign ''for a briefing. It is announced that a rebel force has overtaken the Imperium's defenses on Asmodeus and claimed them for their own. An unknown terrorist cell had captured the command center on the planet and the Imperium's brave heroes had been charged with liberating their territory from the terrorists. Upon their arrival on the surface, the assault group, led by Darth Veldarius, charged the fortifications and attempted to break through the dissident lines. After cutting a large whole through the defensive, the task force assembled outside of the command center. They proceeded to infiltrate the fortress where the lead terrorists were supposed to be hiding. Veldarius' task force managed to break through to the upper and final defenses. They proceeded to eliminate all hostile forces, encountering many terrorists as well as a group of Ex-Republic mercenaries. As they were clearing the upper floor, they encountered the enemy commander. The commander challenged Darth Andrann to a duel and was ultimately knocked out by Tyrol Marec after he suck up behind officer. With the commanding officer neutralized and in custody and the fortress secure, the task force ex-filtrated to the sovereign for a debrief. Following the debrief, Veldarius was commended for his heroics in both battle and leadership. The day had been a success. '''Ascension' Veldarius Imperior, Supreme Commander of the combined armed forces, was sitting in his office aboard his flagship, the'' HMS Vengeance'', when two robed individuals approached him. The two individuals reeked of dark force energy and wore robes of dark black, with interior garments colored scarlet-red. Neither of them held lightsabers at their waists but Veldarius could sense their force sensitivity all the same. They spoke in unison, their voices low and raspy. The dark figures informed him that his Emperor and leader of the Sith Imperium, Darth Arestenax, had demanded that he report to the throne room on the capital planet of Solaria at once. Veldarius paid heed to this command and set out on a shuttle at once, heading down to the planet's surface below. The Throne Room was dark as Veldarius made his entrance, the circle of council chairs casting odd shadows around the large circular room. At the far end of the circle, upon a raised platform, sat a large throne. Upon that throne sat the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. To his right, and on ground level, stood Darth Azu'lae Vizsla, the Emperor's Wrath and Head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. Arestenax spoke, his words echoing in the otherwise silent hall. He spoke of the Great Transference, an event where Arestenax preformed an ancient rite which saved the Imperium from certain doom at the hands of the Eternal Empire. He told Veldarius of how it drained him, forcing him into acquiring a pale and sickly complexion. Arestenax informs Azu'lae and Veldarius that he realized that there was a wound in the force--a result of what he has done. The price for it was not paid. Arestenax tells them that he must return to Voss to set things right or everyone in the Imperium will die, for without intervention, a terrible multidimensional cataclysm will occur. Veldarius and Azu'lae both pledge their undying support, willing to aid the Emperor in his time of peril. Lord Emperor Arestenax then demands an Open Council Assembly, and calls forth a number of able-bodied servants of the Sith Imperium, assembling a strike team. Arestenax explains the mission, and command that they descend on Voss alongside him shortly. He bids them go, but asks Veldarius and Azu'lae to remain in the Council Chamber for another moment. He steps down from his throne, and requests that they come over to him. He gives them a few brief lines of advice before handing each of them an item. To Azu'lae he hands a unique lightsaber: It is old, powerful, and covered with Mandalorian etchings. To Veldarius he hands a small box covered with red velvet. The Emperor tells Veldarius that, when it is time, he must open it. Veldarius stows the box in his robes. Voss As a detachment of the Sith Imperium Fleet hastily approaches Voss, numerous intelligence reports begin to pour in. They all say the same thing: Vaylin of the Eternal Empire is attacking Voss. However, the Imperium must get Arestenax to Voss at haste so they decide to continue on their advance anyways. In the chaos of the ongoing invasion by the Eternal Empire, a small Imperium team and a single harrower and escort slip in and deliver the Lord Emperor to the Force Convergence on Voss: Arestenax' special place and where it all began. The situation becomes dire in orbit as Vaylin realizes something is amiss. Lady Vindictiva, on-board the flagship, the HMS Sovereign, ''is forced into commanding the lone ship in an attempt to defend Arestenax. Vindictiva will defend the the Lord Emperor and his team as they proceed on their mission. Arestenax arrives at the Force Convergence, and almost immediately delves into the Force. He sees many different realities once more, just as he did on the day of the Great Transference, and eventually he comes face to face with himself, and with Makhzor. He then realizes what must be done. Lord Emperor Arestenax remains within the Force Convergence, and Azu'lae, Veldarius, Vaguest, and the rest of the assembled team decide to enter as well. They arrive as they had long ago, and witness a familiar sight. The Lord Emperor beckons Veldarius and Azu'lae to his side. Arestenax explains what must be done to save the Imperium, and Azu'lae and Veldarius are left shocked. Arestenax informs Veldarius that the force willed him to choose him as his successor, and that Veldarius must take up the mantle of Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Arestenax proceeds to explain that, as Veldarius is his second cousin, he has a legitimate claim to the throne. Arestenax then informs Veldarius that 'It is time', and bids him retrieve the box that he had obtained earlier. As Veldarius retrieves the box, Arestenax tells him that he is bestowing the Grand Duchy of House Roderick to him. When Veldarius opens the box, it is revealed that inside lay a ring, encrusted with gold, holding a vorn tiger as its sigil. The Ring of House Roderick. Additionally, at long last, he announces that Azu'lae is indeed his daughter, naming her Princess of the Sith Imperium and a member of House Roderick. As the battle turns against the Imperium in space, Vindictiva gives herself heroically. Simultaneously, Arestenax is called to the Force. He fades, becoming one with the force. He breaks his worldly chains and attains immortality. Is he gone forever? It is unclear, but he is gone for now. The Imperium must move on. '''Coronation' Following the events on Voss, the Sith Imperium assembles within the Imperial Palace on Solaria to celebrate the ascension of Veldarius and life of Arestenax. The Imperial Ball was quite a success: Music echoed through the halls of the palace as the Imperium's citizens celebrated the occasion. When it came time to hold the ceremony which officiated the transfer of power and the seat of the Emperor, the rooms became quiet. Darth Bhula, the eldest Roderick, proceeds over the ceremony. The rites and honors are preformed, and at long last Veldarius was crowned Emperor of the Sith Imperium. He delivered the following speech: Veldarius was officially sworn in as the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. It was his turn to rule. Civil War Darth Vaguest entered the chambers of the Dark Council. He was decorated in the garb once worn by the ancient Sith, Tulak Hord. In his wake a contingent of fifty soldiers followed. Veldarius sat alone upon a high-backed throne, gazing down at them as they entered. Vaguest stopped at the foot of the throne and looked up at Veldarius. After a brief pause, the Hand proclaimed to that the Emperor's reign was to come to an abrupt close. He announced that his reign had not been, "in the eyes of Arestenax", proper and just. No doubt angered by the Emperor's recent engagement to Darth Azu'lae Vizla-Roderick, Vaguest proclaimed Veldarius a traitor and drew his lightsaber. Veldarius responded with a laugh and a few choice phrases, dismissing the man's viewpoint as insignificant. He informed Vaguest that it would take more than a small group of soldiers to remove him from the throne. Vaguest smiled, clicking his fingers. As he did so, royal guards placed around the chamber came to attention, drawing their vibroblades. Combat followed, with Veldarius quickly dispatching his "guardsman". Fighting Vaguest one-on-one, Veldarius put up a fight but was quickly felled by the Sith Lord. Vaguest proclaimed victory, taking the Emperor's crown. Looking down at the body of Veldarius, he was surprised to see it begin to smolder in purple flame. There was a flash of bright white light, and the body vanished. A moment of silence followed, quickly replaced by a cold, emotionless laugh that echoed throughout the hall. Veldarius was defeated for now. He would return. Fragmented Veldarius suddenly awoke from a timeless sleep. He glanced downwards, attempting to gather his bearings. He was surprised to see that there was no being attached to his mind. He did not know for how long he had been drifting, or how much of himself he had sacrificed to the winds of time, but he knew one thing: Today would not be his last. He felt fragmented, his conscience mind adrift among the many stars, solar systems, and sectors of the galaxy. In fact, he struggled to even recall why he was forced into such a confined state. Faint shards of memories presented themselves as he drifted through space and time. Slowly a small quantity of recollections presented themselves. He began to remember small things: His name, his quest, his responsibilities. One name kept ringing bells in his mind--One name: Vaguest Orion. He couldn't quite place it, but he understood the Vaguest had done something wrong. What felt like years had passed, and still he sat adrift, surfing the winds of time. Nothing was changing, his conscience fading. The name Vaguest continued to ring in the empty halls of his subconscious. Perhaps his time truly was at an end. Perhaps it would be easier to simply move on, and become one with the Force. One word held him back... A small feeling of belonging and purpose--A small light in the darkness shrouded his mind, body, and conscience: Azu'lae. No. Today would not be his day. '' '''Return' Lord Emperor Veldarius mustered his waning strength and in one final push returned his conscience to his physical body. He staggered, falling to the ground on the deck of the HMS Vengeance. He quickly departed, looking to end Vaguest's reign as a usurper. He takes a shuttle to the HMS Vindictiva's Triumph and makes his way to the Dark Council Chambers. Upon arrival, he witnesses a group of loyalists in conflict with Vaguest and an assembled force of soldiers. He joins the fight, and they quickly manage to take the upper hand. As the balance of power sways in their favor, Vaguest suddenly transforms adopting a form of a large Force beast, revealing himself to be corrupted by some sort of Force entity. Nevertheless he is subdued and taken captive for trial at a later date. Patience had payed off, and Veldarius had reclaimed his throne. Vaguest the Usurper was brought before the Sith Imperium Judiciary to answer for crimes against the order and the attempted murder of various significant figures within society. Moments before being sentenced to life behind bars, Vaguest decided to claim the sacred rite of trial by combat. The Divines would decide his fate. Fighting in the courtyard adjacent to the Hall of Justice's courtrooms, Vaguest bested Veldarius's champion, and was freed of custody, relieved of all punishment. Ruin It had been several months since the Third Imperium Civil War had come to a quick end. Vaguest withdrew from the political stage in an attempt to revitalize his standing with the Imperium's citizenry. Meanwhile, Veldarius had redoubled his efforts to ensure that the Sith Imperium grew strong. Fortifying and reorganizing the infrastructure on Solaria, his efforts had ensured that the capital world was set up for success. Soon they would begin to build shipyards which would encircle the planet of Ry'llara, similar in design to those which existed around the planet Kuat. Unfortunately history would soon repeat itself, and this period of peace and stability would reach an abrupt conclusion. Throughout the period following the Civil War, Veldarius would make an effort to speak publicly about the importance of unity and comradely within the ranks of the Sith Imperium. Many welcomed his words, though some were outspoken in disagreement. Among those who disagreed was a Sith named Valorrak. Darth Valorrak was public about his disapproval with Veldarius's rule, citing that they were much, much worse than the Empire he had left behind. One day, Valorrak gathered his followers and departed the Imperium without a word. Upon investigation, tracking beacons installed within the ships showed Valorrak emerging from Hyperspace in the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas and then fading from the radar. Do to internal issues, this event was not given much thought. Weeks later, Valorrak's intentions were revealed. By going to Dromund Kaas, he had summoned a great host to fight the Sith Imperium. An large enemy fleet, composed of Imperial Forces summoned by Valorrak, emerges from Hyperspace outside of Solaria. They meet the staunch defenders of the Sith Imperium's capital planet head on, deploying wave after wave of seemingly endless fighters. A handful of Sith also join the fray flying Fury-class Interceptors. Both sides suffer heavy casualties. The battle over Solaria has begun. During the battle, both Veldarius and Valorrak are deep in a Battle Meditation. Vaguest Orion also preforms the ability on-board his ship, the HMS Abyss. The balance of power wavers back and forth, never seeming to lend a certain side an advantage. Both powers lose a number of capital ships, and countless fighters and small spacecraft. In a last-ditch effort to overwhelm the Sith Imperium's defense line and destroy the Orbital Station they are protecting, the site of the Sith Imperium's evacuation effort, Valorrak commands his fleet to deploy ever available fighter and unit. This successfully staggers and overwhelms the Imperium's defensive line, as the onslaught of fighters were too much for the fleet to handle. The defense fleet begins to crumble, and Veldarius breaks battle meditation to call all those who were supposed to evacuate but had chosen to participate in the battle back to the Vindictiva's Triumph. They arrive, and almost immediately the radar begins beeping with a warning noise--another fleet has emerged from Hyperspace. It is immediately recognizable as belonging to the Kingdom of Hiigara, the Sith Imperium's steadfast allies in recent times. This fleet slams the hostile fleet from behind, trapping them between two forces. Unfortunately, soon after, a massive reinforcement fleet belonging to the Sith Empire arrives perpendicular to the forces of Hiigara and the Empire. Veldarius calls Minister Tyrol Marec, commander of the Hiigaran fleet, to fly to the Orbital Station with his ship, the HMS Armageddon. Tyrol does so, leaving the rest of the fleet to do battle with the Empire's horde of ships. The balance of power is now truly in the hands of the Empire. Veldarius stands on the bridge of the flagship, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, the ship is rocked by a series of explosions and a nearby terminal reports an attempt at boarding in several locations on all decks of the ship. He turns, and sees what looks to him like a battalion of Sith Troopers entering into the bridge. The Emperor and Empress draw their lightsabers and enter into the fray of combat. During the fight, they identify a tall robed Sith who seems to be leading the assault. It is not Valorrak, but it is identifiable as the head of Valorrak's Inquisitorial Force--the Head Inquisitor. Alongside him fight two other inquisitors. While this is happening, those who were called back to the Vindictiva's Triumph now look around, confused. It is apparent they have been boarded, and begin to move out of the Hangar. They face heavy opposition in this effort, as the Hangar deck had been filled with enemy troops. Luckily, with a group of over fifteen lightsaber users and a number of highly-trained firearm specialists, they are able to overcome this obstacle. They step into the elevator over a mound of broken droid parts and Imperial bodies, and ascend to the next deck. Arriving on the Crew Deck, they once again enter into battle. A great fight occurred in the main hall of this floor and many bodies from both sides are strewn about. On this floor they rescue Minister Fo'nodow of the Ministry of State and Director Iclyn Wynters of Intelligence. They manage to subdue a number of hostiles, while rescuing some of their own. Proceeding on to the Bridge, the rescue force steps out of the elevator and witnesses a giant battle. A number of Sith Imperium marines, alongside Veldarius and Azu'lae, engage the Empire in open combat. The Empire appears to be winning though, and the rescue force eagerly joins into the combat. Slowly but surely, the Empire's strength wanes until there is only the Head Inquisitor and the two Sith left. Fortunately, they are unable to deal with the flurry of strikes and are cut down due to sheer numbers. Veldarius kneels down to help Azu'lae up, ignoring his own wounds. She informs him to focus on the battle outside. He turns, looking out of the main window. Before him, the Sith Imperium's prized navy burns in flames. The Sith Empire had crushed the Hiigaran forces between it's two jaws and had turned on and were bombarding the friendly fleet. The Emperor realizes what must be done and places a call to Solaria's surface. He contacts Idrin Bailiss, until recently the Commandant of the Marine Corps. He informs Bailiss that it is time. Bailiss can be seen opening what appears to be a vault and stabbing a durasteel knife through a pane of glass. The HoloComm disconnects. He turns, glancing at the dead Admiral on the ground. Veldarius takes command of the Ship and relays Hyperspace coordinates to the rest of the Evacuation fleet. With that, they hit the Hyperdrive and soar blindly into space in a blind jump. As he does this, Solaria can be seen exploding in a blinding light that engulfs the Sith fleet. The Sith Imperium had lost the battle over Solaria--the Empire had won. This was not the end though, merely a new beginning. The Sith Imperium had endured once again and lived to see another day. House Imperior House Imperior is one of the greater noble houses within the Sith Imperium. Originally founded by the ancient Rubur Imperior as far back as 4152 BBY and re-established on Alderaan by Rubar Imperior in 3854 BBY, House Imperior is a very influential house within the Sith Imperium. Duke Veldarius is House Imperior's current leader. More on House Imperior can be found <HERE>. Family Veldarius is the son of Arkam Imperior. He is currently unmarried. In the past, Veldarius was married to Darth Azu'lae Roderick-Vizla. She died in childbirth but delivered Willerick Chaon. He has two sons. Willerick Chaon and Zendrasa (Adopted). He has two brothers and one sister. Vindictivus (Deceased), Vacrun, and Rey'ale. Veldarius' parents were Duke Arkam of House Imperior and Lady Aelissa of House Daviron. Veldarius was also second-cousin the late Lord Emperor Arestenax I, as his father Arkam was the cousin to Lady Pyara Bailiss. In The Present Currently Darth Veldarius Imperior rules as Sovereign of the Sith Imperium. Veldarius succeeded Emperor Arestenax following his death and merge with the living Force on the planet Voss. Veldarius has received many commendations and medals for his service to the Imperium which he faithfully dedicated his life to. Achievements Apprentices Trained * Eather Tenebrae - Veldarius' first apprentice, they showed great interest in the mysteries of the force. * Syril - Veldarius' second apprentice. Syril later went on to become a Knight of the Imperium. * Elrikar Surik - One of a originally neutral force-alignment, Elrikar Surik committed to the Dark Side under the teaching of Darth Veldarius. * Urthewans - An interesting apprentice, Urthewans went on to prosper within the Sith Imperium. * Telia Vukua Midicoil - Current. Battles * The Battle of Asmodeus - Veldarius lead the change to secure Asmodeus and cleanse it from the terrorists embedded on the world. It was successful and the planet was returned and placed back into Imperium Hands. * The Battle of Ferrous Redoubt - Veldarius successfully participates in the recapture of Ferrous Redoubt, taking out the terrorist threat once and for all. * The Battle for the Ice Planet - Veldarius, accompanied by many of the Imperium's heroes, braved the depths of the Ice Planet and secured the terminal which would grant them access to the planet, Solaria. * The Battle for Solaria - Veldarius was instrumental in the Imperium's attacks on the planet Solaria, and well as the eventual securing of the planet's core. * The Battle for the Triumph - With the assistance of an Imperium Strike Team, Veldarius managed to foil the plans of persistent group of cultists that attempted to sabotage and destroy the HMS Vindictiva's Triump. * The Second Battle for Solaria - Alongside Sith Imperium forces, Emperor Veldarius quells the Cultist threat once and for all, eliminating their base of operations on their home planet of Solaria, taking it for his own. * The Third Sith Imperium Civil War - With assistance from loyalist groups, Emperor Veldarius was successfully able to put down the rebellion created by Darth Vaguest Orion and regain his crown. * The Battle for Ry'llara - In coordination with the Imperium Forces led by Leskee Ordo, Veldarius helped recapture the long lost planet of Ry'llara for the Sith Imperium, securing a means of growth and expansion. * The Battle over Solaria - Veldarius commanded the forces of the Sith Imperium in the battle over the Imperium's capital world of Amgarrak. Fighting the Sith Empire, the Imperium was forced to abandon Solaria and retreat into unknown space. * The Battle for Jen'Skaidrus - Veldarius commanded the ground invasion which resulted in the capture of Jen'Skaidrus, the capital of Amgarrak. Promotions Earned * Veldarius attains the rank of Lord following his service to his master, Darth Arkam. * Veldarius is promoted to Deputy Minister of Intelligence upon his arrival to the Sith Imperium by Minister Arkam. * Veldarius received the duty of Minister of State, Education, and Commerce following his introduction into the Sith Imperium by Darth Arkam, the Minister of Intelligence at the time. * Veldarius receives the title of Darth of the Sith Order at about the same time he is promoted to Minister of State and Education. * Following promotion by Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius left the paperwork of the Ministry of State behind and became Minister of War, Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander within the Imperium. * Following the death of Lord Emperor Arestenax, Veldarius ascended as the Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Powers and Force Abilities Force Powers Force powers were the manifestations of a Jedi, Sith, or other Force-adept's connection with the Force, an energy field that binds everything in existence. These powers were supernatural abilities not described by scientists. The powers were usually taught by Force-using organizations, but there were examples of individual, self-improving methods of learning to use the Force. There were many kinds of Force powers, but not all were available to a single person, since some of them required a deep connection with one side of the Force and others were secret or very rare. Also, as a side note, it should be taken into account that the Force is not "magic," nor does it have specific "spells" or "powers," and they are far more interrelated than the list might suggest. Alternatively, the Force was used as a form of magic by users such as the Nightsisters, Mind-witches, and users of Sith magic and Sith alchemy. Veldarius' Force Abilities Veldarius is a master of the Dark Side of the force, able to perform all but the most complicated Sith rituals and force attacks. It is accepted that Veldarius is a master of all adept Force abilities. Darth Veldarius is exceptional at the following special Force powers: * Telekinesis * Force Maelstrom * Force Storm * Mind Trick * Force Barrier Battle Meditation * Veldarius enters a meditative state, focusing on bolstering the combat abilities of those around him. He is vulnerable in this state, but increases his allies' attack and defense ratings. Saber Combat Veldarius has spent years perfecting forms IV and VII of lightsaber combat, often mixing the two to provide a near unpredictable and impossible to counter flurry of different lightsaber actions and strikes. During duels, Veldarius often employs techniques meant to confuse his opponents or cause them to act in error. Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, constantly calling upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. Juyo was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of saber combat. Special Techniques Trákata The Tràkata style was based around the unique ability of lightsabers to turn on and off, activating and deactivating the blade in the heat of combat to slip past enemy defenses, or trick them into over-extending themselves. Philosophically, Tràkata involved practical combat and deception, rather than the more traditional single-minded and determined tactics that were the hallmarks of the Jedi and Sith. Sith had difficulty applying this style, as their power came from passion and rage rather than level-headed tactical ingenuity, and the Jedi refrained from this style due to their unwillingness to rely on deception. Also, deactivating one's lightsaber during combat offered greater control over the Force due to the removed distraction. * Pass The Blade: The duelist deactivates his blade as he attacks, bypassing the opponent's block before igniting it into the hapless foe. * Unbalancing Block: The duelist catches the opponent's blade with his own before momentarily deactivating it, causing the opponent to stumble and leave himself open. Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat Telekinetic lightsaber combat was the art and practice of wielding one's lightsaber with Force-based telekinesis. It was extremely difficult, and required great aptitude in such applications of the Force. The primary advantages of such a fighting form were obvious; range ceased to be an issue, and the option of wielding numerous lightsabers simultaneously became viable. The most basic application of telekinesis in lightsaber combat was the saber throw. Using the Force to guide the lightsabers arc through the air, users could throw their lightsabers in a boomerang fashion, cutting apart obstacles and surprising foes. More adept users of such a technique could hurl their lightsabers across great distances, make mid-air course corrections, or simply allow their lightsaber to hover in place. Force Maelstrom Force Maelstrom, also known as Force Bombard, was a devastating combination of the powers Protection bubble, Telekinesis, and Force lightning. First, the user would form a Force Bubble around their body, concealing and protecting them inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around the user would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. The user would devastate the objects by blasting them away, in a surge of Force lightning. Finally would release the energy gathered by forming the Maelstrom in all directions, similarly to the Force Repulse. Equipment A Sith Juggernaut, Veldarius was known to utilize an equal measure of both the Force and physical lightsaber attacks during combat. He wielded a single lightsaber with a two-pronged saber hilt which jutted out from the shaft at a 45 degree angle. Originally red, the saber was recolored to white following his ascension as Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. In addition to his blade, Veldarius equipped himself with numerous armors for in and out of combat. Veldarius often wore a set of interlocking cortosis plates above a long, white gambeson with would reach to right above his ankles. His boots, armguards, shinguards, and gauntlets were also made of the strong lightsaber-resistant cortosis plating. For more ceremonial occasions, Veldarius had several white sets adorned with gold embroidery. Category:Personnel Category:Dark Council